Viviendo con dos idiotas(Sasuke x Ino x Neji)
by Proxy57
Summary: ino yamanaka vivira con dos idiotas por un tiempo... que pasara cuando viejos amores vuelven y ponen tu vida patas arriba SASUINO Y NEJIINO dejen reviews plox
1. Chapter 1

Naruto no me pertenece

capitulo 1

Ya había pasado un año desde la cuarta guerra shinobi , la mayoría de nuestros héroes tenían dieciocho años, excepto ino ella aún tenía diecisiete aún así se había vuelto una de las kunoichis más hermosas junto con hinata , tenía muy bien desarrollado su cuerpo no tenía los pechos tan grandes como Hinata, su actitud seguía siendo la misma muy temperamental pero con muy buenos sentimientos , sin miedo a decir lo que dice , siempre procurando lo mejor para sus amigos, soltera pues su amado sai había muerto en la guerra junto con su queridisimo padre , pero aún así siempre con una hermosa sonrisa en su bello rostro se dirigia devuelta a su solitaria y alejada casa pues ella vivía sola porque su antigua casa fue destruida y y ella y su madre tuvieron que vivir en otro lugar su madre con una hermana que tenía y no se podía quedar pues no había más espacio y consiguió una casa alejada de la aldea pero muy hermosa , ya había llegado a su destino e ingreso y se recostó en un sillón

Pov de Ino

Me encuentro en mi casa despues de haber hablado con Lady Tsunade sobre eso

Flash back

ino se encontraba en la oficina de la Hokage

Tsunade: Ino te mande a llamar para comunicarte que Sasuke Uchiha y Neji Hyuga van a vivir contigo desde ahora  
Ino: QUE! No puede ser porque?!  
Tsunade: bueno después de la guerra se destruyeron muchas casas y el uchiha y el Hyuga se les vieron afectados por eso y tu vives sola en una casa grande  
Ino: pero no hay otros lugares en donde puedan quedarse a vivir, Naruto! El puede ayudarlos  
Tsunade: no puede pues su departamento es muy pequeño para que vivan todos y vive con hinata , además nesecito que los vigiles a los dos muy bien Ino: pero porque me toca a los dos juntos no hay más ninjas  
Tsunade: si pero con tus habilidades los puedes mantener en control y no puede ser Sakura porque ella aún sigue enamorada en Sasuke y no le diría nada y pues con tenten es lo mismo con Neji y Hinata pues como ya dije vive con Naruto y tu eres la indicada para esto , además si te causan problemas me dices el Uchiha ya está sentenciado y el Hyuga será castigado  
Ino: pe...  
Tsunade: además es una orden ya te puedes retirar Ino salió de su oficina

Fin del flash back

No puedo creer que la Hokage me haga esto a mi tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo que estar cuidando a Sasuke pero ya lo mejor que puedo hacer es arreglar los cuartos donde ellas van vivir de ahora en adelante, ojalá ni me causen problemas decia recignada pero con un toque de enojó ella ya habia superado a Sasuke y Neji pues lo que sintió sólo fue atracción pero no amor

Ino se levantó dispuesta a acomodar todo para sus nuevos huéspedes 


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto no me pertenece

capitulo 2

Ino ya habia terminado de arreglar los cuartos de sus imprevistos huespedes ,tratando de que ellos se sintieran comodos aunque a ella no le gustara la idea tenia que ser buena anfitriona y si buen no le gustaba la idea se imaginaba que a Neji y sasuke tampoco les agradaba ni un poco ademas que es lo peor que puede pasar en una casa alejada de la aldea con una hermosa chica con dos chicos extremadamente sexis pero altamente peligrosos ( sarcasmo no es ) ok no 😏

Pov de Ino

bueno ya termine de arreglar los cuartos aunque me hubiera gustado que no estubieran enfrente del mio pero ni modos no creo que pase nada malo que bueno que al menos cuento con tres recamaras incluyendo la mia una sala , una cocina lo unico malo es solo que hay un solo baño para todos como sea ajala no sea tan malo

Pov normal de yo 😎

Derrepente se escucho que tocaban la puerta e Ino fue abrir la puerta y se encontro con el jenio del clan Hyuga ... Neji con su tipica postura seria y alado suyo estaba el sobreviviente del clan Uchiha y exdecertor de la aldea Sasuke los dos que le causaron tanto sufrimiento en el pasado los cuales ella solo habia sentido una atraccion fisica o eso era lo que ella se repetia constantemente

Ino solamente abrio completamente la puerta y hacerse lado para que ellos pasaran al interior y los saludo

Ino: Bienvenidos a mi hogar Uchiha san y Neji san porfavor siganme a sus habitaciones recibiendo solo un "jum" como respuesta por parte de ellos pero ella lo ignoro y empezo a caminar hacia las habitaciones siendo seguida por los genios

ino:estas son sus habitaciones si nesecitan algo mi cuarto esta enfrente y pueden preguntarme si me nesecitan estare en la cocina

Neji y Sasuke entraron en sus respectivas habitaciones

Pov de ino

bueno ya estan aqui pero no creo que sea ningun problema con ello bueno mejor preparo algo de comer pero no se si tambien hago algo para ellos como sea lo hare porque soy buena persona y soy buena cocinera pensaba feliz pero de repente otro pensamientose cruzo por su cabeza pero se pusieron muy guapos y sexis pensaba sonrojada pero se regaño a si misma por pensar eso

ino : Que tonterias estoy pensando debo concentrarme no debo caer de nuevo no debo ni puedo, no quiero llorar de nuevo no mas ...

Neji:hablando sola yamanaka decia serio pero con una sonrisa burlona y luego sasuke aparece detras de el

sasuke: Y pense que ya habias madurado

ino :eso no es algo que les debe importara ustedes decia comiendose la rabia

sasuke :nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que seas una infantil e irritante kunoichi

Neji: Al menos deverias ser mas respetuosa yamanaka comportate serio no se porque nos desicno tsunade con tigo no habia alguien mas

ino ya no aguanto mas y exploto

ino:callate hyuga que no es como si yo quisiera estarlos cuidando me dio una orden y no me dejo salida y no soy infantil uchiha aqui los irritantes son ustedes y no los dejaron con oyro porque no hay mas personas y sakura y tenten no podian porque ellas quieren con ustedes y solo yo los podría cuidar si por mi fuera yo no hubiera aceptado la orden si quieren coman les prepare un poco de ramen y dangos decía ella sentándose en el comedor y empezando a comer neji y sasuke imitaron la acción no lo admitirían pero lo que les dijo les dolió pero no sabían porque


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto no me pertenece

capitulo 3

Ino se encontraba corriendo por el bosque queriendo escapar de sus pesares que la abrumaban

Se detuvo en medio de un prado lleno de flores , de todo tipo pero hubo una que captó su atención era un hermoso cosmos esa flor era la que mas destacaba por ser la única en todo el lugar se arrodillo frente a ella , verla solo le traía malos recuerdos le recordaba a su amado Sai y querido padre y a ellos.. sin mas empezó a llorar, no podía ocultar mas su dolor al menos nadie la vería... siempre trataba de que la vieran como una chica fuerte siempre la verían con una radiante sonrisa , porque ella era fuerte y lo fue cuando murió Asuma , con Su padre y con sai entonces porque no podía dejar de llorar por esos dos idiotas , porque le dolía tanto el pecho ,por que sufria por lo que le dijeron ...porque...

Flashback

Ino se encontraba lavando los trastes que acababan de usar , se encontraba de un mal humor por la charla anterior pero poco a poco se le estaba yendo , en toda la residencia reinaba el silencio hasta que unos golpes a la puerta lo interrumpieron , Ino se seco las manos con una toalla y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta pasando la sala de estar donde se encontraban Sasuke y Neji en silencio meditando pero ella los ignoro y se paso de largo para abrir la puerta , sorprendida vio que en la entrada de su hogar habian dejado ahí varios regalos , flores y chocolates y todas ellas de sus pretendientes , ella los cogió todos y busco con la mirada alguna pista de que si se encontraba sus pretendientes o si podía sentir su presencia pero no encontró ninguna asi que decidió meterse de nuevo.

Ino empezó a caminar hacia un estante donde coloco todos los obsequios de forma cuidadosa hasta que una voz la interrumpió cuando estaba dispuesta a irse de ahí

-asi que yamanaka, tienes varios pretendientes -soltó Neji aun con los ojos cerrados con voz neutra , Ino al oír eso se tenso

-y eso que le incumbe Hyuga, si tengo o no pretendientes es algo que no le importa-escupió ella intentando controlarse , pero una segunda voz hablo

-Hm Yamanaka eso explica tu desempeño-hablo el azabache con voz seria

Ino apretó los dientes en un intento de no descontrolarse tan rápido ante ellos y apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos de la presión que ella estaba ejerciendo y hablo

-que estas tratando de decir Uchiha , creo que no escuche bien -respiro entrecortadamente cerrando los ojos solo para escuchar la respuesta del Hyuga

-H'm yamanaka es muy obvio lo que quiso decir Uchiha ,no eres buena desempeñando el rango que tienes -soltó sin vergüenza Neji mientras la mira con esos ojos lavanda a Ino

-Yo soy muy buena desempeñando mis labores y mi rango lo conseguí con esfuerzos Hyuga-hablo empezando a temblar de la ira que estaba empezando a recorrer su cuerpo

-¿con esfuerzos o con tu cuerpo ? ...Yamanaka tu cargo no va contigo es mas parece que ni deberías ser Ninja de Konoha no me sorprendería que todos los cargos que has tenido los hayas conseguido con acostarte con algún superior o como me podría explicar que seas Jounin o sensor -Escupió sin escrúpulos el Uchiha que su se encontraba con los ojos cerrados

Ino con eso exploto

-M-me estas diciendo que soy una fácil a cambio de obtener los puestos que tengo Uchiha ¡¿ESO ES LO QUE ME ESTAS DICIENDO ?! UCHIHA ?!-Grito ella con odio

-H'M yamanaka por eso en vez de estar de coqueta deberías mejorar aunque sea un poco , eres una vergüenza por que no eres como como Tenten o Haruno ,al menos no des mas vergüenza a todos -respondió el Hyuga

-Por mi se pueden pudrir ¡ESTUPIDOS!¡VÁYANSE AL INFIERNO LOS DOS !¡ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO LO QUE ME DIGAN USTEDES IDIOTAS !¡USTEDES NO SABEN NADA DE MI !¡PÚDRANSE! -Grito ella

Ino se dio media vuelta y salio de ahí lo mas rápido posible escondiendo su presencia

Fin del Flash back

Ahora ella se encontraba llorando en medio de ese lugar , arqueada y abrazándose a si misma dejaba caer esas saladas gotas que se desprendían de sus hermosos ojos azules.

No entendía el porque se encontraba tan indefensa no lo había sentido desde que su padre y sai pasado al otro mundo dejándola sola y desprotegida ella no debería sentir eso porque ellos no eran nada para ella ¿O si?

Muchos la habían dicho cosas similares a eso por ser coqueta o por su forma de actuar pero ella jamas le habia afectado tanto como ellos lo hicieron, solo sus amigos mas cercanos sabian que ella aun era virgen pues jamas se atrevió a pasar de besos y abrazos con sai

Ya sin poder sostenerse mas se recostó sobre el pasto para poder contemplar las estrellas que empezaban a salir dando a saber que la noche empezaba a apoderarse y frio viento meció sus largos cabellos y acariciaba su rostro suavemente contemplando como tres estrellas brillaban fuertemente en el cielo ...soltando una lágrima en el proceso ...


End file.
